Past, Present, Future for Nagisa
by thesilverkiss
Summary: a girl is in great danger because of her powers people long for so she is sent to the future to be protected. there she meets the crew from Yu Yu Hakuso.


"listen! I want you all to go and find a girl Nagisa. She should have ended up here but we mist her by accident. She ended up somewhere around here" koenma said as he put up a map and pointed to the garbage dump.

"do you have a picture of her or something?" yusuke asked

Koenma got something out of his pocket and pushed a button. A picture of a young and beautiful girl appeared on the screen "this is nagisa." He said as everyone stared at her.

"Why do you need her?" kurama asked

"She from another time but does not know it. She is from the past. Nagisa has strange powers that she once knew about but when she was sent to this time she lost all her memory of her past and everyone she loved, with the exception of her father, but remembers little about him. she knows who she is but she does not know all of her past. She was a princess. Her father sent her into the future because he knew of her great and unusual power.she was in danger there so he had to send her somewhere safe to protect her." Koenma said gravely trying to explain the situation as simply as possible.

"um could you repeat that? I lost you when you said that she was not from this time." Kuwabara said blankly, clearly not understanding what was going on because he was to bust looking at nagisas picture.

"never mind comone guys lets go and find her" yusuke said hitting kuwabara in the head

Before hiei could leave koenma stopped him. "you might remember her hiei. she was one of your best friends growing up. am i right?" he asked hiei

Hiei just nodded then left.

---------------------------------------------

"hu? Where am i?!" Nagisa cried

"who are you?! Get out of my house!" a girl yelled

"your house?!" Nagisa asked in shock "wow this is a piece of junk! Do you live in a junk yard or something?"

"is not! And who are you?! How did you get in?!" the girl asked offended

" I don't know! I just woke up and here I was! O and my name is nagisa what is yours?" Nagisa said just remembering that they never introduced eachother

"my name is musu" musu said clenching her fists trying to resist the urge to hit Nagisa.

"hu? Musu? How strange!" Nagisa said happily

" my name is not strange! I happen to love my name!" musu yelled

"well if you love your name so much then why don't you marry it?!" Nagisa said with a taunting voice

"Get out if my house!" musu yelled as she opened the door to her house and kicked Nagisa out "and stay out!"

"you are so mean!" Nagisa yelled as she stuck her tong out at musu as she slammed the door. Nagisa walked for hours. And she still did not know where she was. But then something happened when nagisa was taking a break from walking.

"um excuse me?" someone said behind nagisa

Nagisa looked up "hu?" she asked

"hi my name is Kurama" the stranger said as he properly introduced himself.

"Kurama?... hey! I know that name! sounds familiar" Nagisa said smiling

"come with me I can help you get home Nagisa" kurama said

"hu? What? How did you know my name?!" Nagisa asked starting to panic

"just come with me and I will explain everything to you one the way" kurama said hoping Nagisa would trust him and to his surprise she did.

"um ok! I have nothing else to lose" Nagisa said as she jumped up and stood next to kurama.

"ok o and allow me to introduce you to my friends" he said and he turned around and waved to people near a café.The people came and they introduced them selves but one was quiet.

"hey my name is yusuke!" one said shaking nagisas hand

Kuwabara started drooling thinking _ooooo! Pretty!_ Then said "hey I am Kuwabara"

"nice to meet you all and um who are you?" Nagisa asked turning to hiei.

"my name is hiei" he said trying not to show any emotions.

"o nice to meet you too hiei" Nagisa said trying to hid her face as she blushed.

"noticing this hiei nodded and looked away.

"so um sorry but how do you guys know who I am? Do you know how I can get back home?" Nagisa asked

"she pretty!" kuwabara whispered to yusuke

"aw! Shut up kuwabara! Who the hell cares?!" yusuke said pushing away kuwabara

Nagisa turned to look at Kurama ignoring yusuke and kuwabara "u you mind explaining your selves?!" Nagisa demanded for she was getting impatient.

"we were sent to go and find you because there was a mistake. You should have ended up in a castle but instead you ended up somewhere quite different." Yusuke said

"you ended up in the garbage instead" hiei said

"what?! So I was right! It was a dump! Wait! A castle?!" Nagisa said shocked

"yup so come on!" kurama said as he started to walk away. Everyone starts to run after Kurama. When Kurama stopped kuwabara slipped into nagisa but she did not fall. he slipped right through her, like she was a ghost or something.

"what?! what just happend?!" kuwabara asked as he started to freak out. everyone was shocked. they did not know what just happened! then yusuke's cell phone started to ring.

Yusuke picked it up "yea?" he asked

"yusuke! get over here right away!" koenma yelled then hung up

"we must go!" kurama said as he started to run

"what is the rush?!" kuwabara asked as he tried to keep up with everyone.

"i dont know! and dont ask me what just happned! i dont know my self!" Nagisa said thinking _god i hope i am not going crazy!_

"no you are not" hiei said with a guarded expression.

"hu? you are talking to me? wow! you barley talk!" Nagisa said shocked

"whatever" hiei said shrugging. Finally everyone caught up with kurama. Yusuke pulled out a small divice and pushed the button.

"what is that?" Nagisa asked pointing to the button yusuke had.

Yusuke looked at the button and said "o this is something that allows us to go to the place where koenma is."

"who is this koenma?" Nagisa asked

"he is well he is very powerful and you will meet him in a few minutes" yusuke said

"ok" Nagisa said. then they all stop in front of a big door. it opens and they all entered.

Koenma appeared on a screen in front of them "ok yusuke go with kuwabara and prepare her room"

"what room?! she has a room?!" yusuke said shocked

"of course! She is our guest after all so follow the hallway and the last door is her room not go!" koenma said impatiently. Then yusuke and kuwabara ran to fix nagisa's room.

"kurama! can you pleas go and get nagisa something to eat? she must be hungry" koenma said looking at nagisa

"ok" kurama said then left. nagisa was to stunned the whole time so she did not say a word.

"hiei pleas bring her to me" koenma said then disappeared

Hiei nodded then started to walk forward not bothering to wait for Nagisa.

"was that koenma?!" Nagisa finally cam out of it and asked as she ran to keep up with hiei

"yes" hiei replied still walking

"man he is small! um hiei now that we are alone i would like to ask u something" Nagisa said

"what?" hiei asked

"you look familiar... have we meet before?" nagisa asked

Hiei hesitated then finally replied "yes we have"

"really?! where?" Nagisa asked excitedly

Hiei thought_ she hasn't changed a bit_ then said "we were once friends when we were young"

Nagisa looked surprised "really?! well i guess it is possible we were friends before... i did have a lot..." she said laughing. then hiei and nagisa arrived in koenmas "office"

"about time!" koenma said jumping down from his chair and came to shake nagisas hand. "im sorry for the delay princess. But we had some technical difficulties."

Nagisa stared blankly at koenma and started to look around.

"what are you doing?" hiei asked.

"well he said princess so im wondering who he is talking to" Nagisa said clueless.

"I was talking to you" koenma said laughing.

"o… when did I become a princess?" Nagisa asked

"you always were" koenma said sighing and sat down on his chair. "you really don't remember, do you?"

"remember what?" Nagisa asked

"here" koenma said as he passed Nagisa a folded up piece of paper. " it is your fathers last words to you before he died. Which, was quite a long time ago"

"what do you mean? I don't understand what your saying" Nagisa said panicking

"Nagisa calm down" koenma said calmly

"calm down?! You told me my father died! He was all I had left…" Nagisa said as she fought back tears.

"Nagisa! Please listen to me" koenma said looking into her watery eyes.

"im listening" Nagisa said trying to fight back tears

"you are a princess from the year 2000. you have great powers but in the process of being sent into the future you lost all memory of ever having them." Koenma said

"FUTURE?! POWERS?! PRINCESS?!" Nagisa yelled refusing to believe anything

"Nagisa be quiet" hiei growled

"I will not! What is all this BS?! Im not easily fooled!" Nagisa yelled.

"Nagisa please quiet down" koenma said

Nagisa clenched her fists and said "fine" as calmly as she could.

"good. Now here" koenms got up and touched nagisas forehead showing her memories of her past. When he was done he walked back to his seat leaving Nagisa is a daze. hiei gently picked her up and brought her to her room. When they got there Nagisa broke down crying because she finally remembered everything.

"Nagisa… im sorry" hiei said trying to comfort her

"hiei" Nagisa cried as she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. Soon Nagisa fell asleep. Hiei gently put her down and looked at her face and her tear stained cheeks. This was the first time he actually looked at her since he last saw her about 100 years ago. _She hasn't changed a bit_. Hiei thought sadly. _Always trying to live life to the fullest but is always put down by everything and everyone…_ then he left the room closing the door as quietly as he could. When he walked out kurama was waiting for him.

"so what happened?" kurama asked

"nothing, she just remembered who she was" hiei said simply.

"hiei I know there is more to the story, but maybe when she wakes up she can answer everything for us" kurama said calmly as hiei just waked off.


End file.
